farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Archive Hello everyone! I am Ajraddatz, one of the active bureaucrats here. I do various tasks around the wiki, including welcoming new users and fixing stuff. If you need help, ask away! 18:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Article comments Hi Ajraddatz. Today I've been enabling article comments on our Facebook game wikis. Article comments replace the old method of using a separate Discussion page to talk about the article, and instead allow comments to be posted at the bottom of the article itself. See this FishVille article for an example. Is this something you'd be interested in using here? If so, I'll turn it on. Please leave a message on my talk page when you decide. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 00:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, no need to make a forum topic about it. Since you're a bureaucrat and you personally don't want it, that's good enough for me. Article comments are still in a trial stage (turning them on and waiting to see how much they get used), and we have it enabled at plenty other wikis, so it's not a problem. Thanks for the quick reply. JoePlay (talk) 20:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for reconsidering. The article comments are now enabled, and yes, they behave just like blog comments, meaning admins have the ability to edit and delete them. Let me know if you have any other questions. JoePlay (talk) 18:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Administrators and bureaucrats can edit/delete them. Just as with blog comments, an edit link and delete link appear on each comment. JoePlay (talk) 21:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looking at , I don't see anything specific to article comments, so it must use the blog rights you mentioned. JoePlay (talk) 22:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Could there be a warn template created especially for unproductive comments? I used warn1 two times now, but it didn't seem 100% appropriate. Ackermann 14:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) hi want to be friends from farmvillemaniac666 :Sure. 03:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) yay yay i got a new friend thank you hi do you want to be BFF forever yours truly farmvillemaniac666 My farmville will not open, i don't know why? Big question GM, Tagalog ko na lang para masabi ko ng maayos at maintindihan nio po.. NAGTANIM LANG AKO NG HAY BALE SA FARM KO KASI MAY INAABUTAN AKO NA KAKALSE KO KAYA ALAM KO AYUN ANG MAKAKATULONG SA KEN , AT NAG LEVEL AKO DUN NANG TATLO , PERO BAKIT KINAUMAGAHAN, NAG LOLOAD YUNG FARMVILLE KO PERO ANG TAGAL MAG OPEN SOBRANG TAGAL, MABILIS NAMAN INTERNET NAMIN, MGA ISANG LINGGO HANGGANG NGAYON DI KO PA MA OPEN FARM VILLE KO , PERO WALA AKONG CHEAT , PINAGPUPUYATAN KO YUNG TANIM KO TSAKA WALA AKONG BALAK O DI KO INISIP NA MAG CHEAT AKO, ANG SARAP SARAP NG LARO KO KASI NAABUTAN KO NA SYA PERO NAWALA NG ISANG IGLAP NUNG NAG LEVEL 68 NA Q/..NAGTANIM LANG AKO NG HAY BALE TAZ YUN LANG DEDELETE KO NA SANAN MGA HAY BALE KASI GANUN GINAGWA KO PERO DI KO NA MAGAWA KASI NGA DI NA MAG OPEN FARM VILLE KO, SANA MAAYOS NIO...NID KO LANG. ANG SAYA KASI SOBRA GAWAN NIO NG PARAAN , WALANG HALONG CHEAT YUNG PAGLALARO KO BAT NAGKAGANUN MY FARMVILLE WILL NOT OPEN, I DON'T KNOW WHY, I JUST PLANT HAY BALE IN MY WHOLE FARM, AD THEN I WANTED TO DELETE IT BUT SUDDENLY, MY FARMVILLE WILL NOT OPEN NOW,, ONE WEEK PAST UNTIL NOW, SAME HAPPEN AGAIN IT WILL NOT OPEN. I JUST PLANT HAY BALE, BUT AFTERWARDS, I GOT LEVEL 68, AND IT WILL NOT OPEN.. JUST SOLVE THIS CASE ADMIN, I WANT TO PLAY FARMVILLE NOT FOR CHEATS BUT FOR THE THINGS MAKE ME HAPPY, FOR MY FRIENDS AND MY NEIGHBORS.. :I'm sorry, although I'm an administrator here I do not have any control over FarmVille itself. Ajraddatz Talk 18:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Pls,,reply admin di ako makapag laro mystery gifts on this website, I see pictures of gifts. some say 9th generation mystrey boxes. what does that mean? 9th generation? tenngirl010 :The 9th generationrefers to the ninth set of Mystery Boxes released. Ajraddatz Talk 18:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: on help I would be glad to help , but I don`t know when most items were released . Do you have a source we could use of the dates of releases ? Because me, just appealing to my own memory .... donno , I don`t want to mislead people , or post incorrect info . :Heh, don't forget to sign in ;). Hmm, I don't think that we do, but we basically have been adding them as we go along, and most pages have release dates. However, you might want to ask User:Usakoi about that one, since he started the update things. Ajraddatz Talk 14:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) New Template:Building Material Hi, I tried to write a new infobox template for building material, because I believe it would be more useful than using the building infobox for things like Green Paint. Unfortunately, it does not work properly. Could you check or ask another admin? Thanx. Ackermann 12:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, I'll look into it. Ajraddatz Talk 13:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Comment Warn I thought I already am lenient... But there should definitely be a policy about it. Sending hellos to other users, expressing love for some unknown person or expressing fondness for items should be deleted, I guess. What about questions about possible upcoming items? Ackermann 15:18, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New Template:Language Hi, I created a new warning template Template:Language, because somtimes people comment in languages other than English. This is not productive, but maybe they should be given a special warning. I tried to write a French version, but every French person would have laughed their head off. We need a Spanish version, I think. There's a comment on this talk page in a language I could not recognize. Maybe with the help of others, we could manage to make it a babelish warning. ;-) Ackermann 18:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC and RfA I've looked at the RfA, thanks for telling me. And I'm afraid I won't be able to make the IRC meeting as it's at a difficult time for me. Could we perhaps schedule another one at a GMT friendly time for a later date? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 19:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, of course, I was actually planning to reschedual anyways :) Ajraddatz Talk 19:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome :) Indeed, the template isn't necessary and glad to be of any help i can be! — Game widow 21:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Category Name How can I change the name of the category? acquiring neighbors I'm new to both FarmVille and Facebook and don't have any "friends". I've been in numerous other games where players communicate either by email, dedicated mail (part of the game interface) or live chat. Farmville has none of these and I'd like to meet other active players and become neighbors but have no idea how to go about it. ZenCat :Well, this wiki is a great place to do so. I don't actually play FarmVille, but ask around with some other people ;). Ajraddatz Talk 01:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Search Engine Optimization Hi Ajraddatz. Wendy told me that you guys were asking for some SEO (which should've been taken care of by us a long time ago, sorry). I just created/edited the following messages that apply to SEO: *MediaWiki:Pagetitle *MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage *MediaWiki:Description The two Pagetitle messages control what's displayed on the browser window's title and is used to list just the few main (most popular) topics of the game. The only difference between the regular Pagetitle and Pagetitle-view-mainpage is that Pagetitle has $1 at the beginning, which is replaced by the article's title. MediaWiki:Description is only used to provide metadata, so it can be longer, which is why it normally contains actual sentences and a longer list of topics (search terms). Feel free to edit those message as you see fit. If you have any questions, just ask. JoePlay (talk) 22:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much. Ajraddatz Talk 22:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Please weigh in :P See: Forum:Mystery Box/Crate/Chest Userboxes The admin and 'Crat userboxes you created don't seem to work for me. When I tried to add them to my userpage (underneath the first paragraph), they go in a weird position and mess up the contents. Any ideas why? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 21:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :It might just be the template itself. Try adding tags or something, or put them in a single celled table. Sorry. Ajraddatz Talk 21:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Article comments feedback Hi Ajraddatz. Now that article comments have been enabled for a while, I wanted to get your feedback. Please let me know any questions/problems/issues you have as well as any suggestions for improvement. Article comments aren't quite finalized as a new feature, but if our testing proves that they are successful (which seems to be the case), we will start enabling comments on more wikis. Before then, we want to improve the feature as much as possible, so we're asking for feedback. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Just to let you know, I've found them to be very useful. However, I have noticed that there is a lot more general chat on the comments rather that discussion on how the article could be improved. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 21:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think that that can be avoided; I am preparing a huge thing which will be on Joe's talk page soon. Ajraddatz Talk 21:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the great feedback, Ajraddatz! I have passed it on to the product team manager. JoePlay (talk) 22:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I found an example of the redirect problem, but I couldn't find an example of the TOC glitch on any user or talk pages. Could you link me to a page where it's happening to show to the programmers working on article comments? Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 00:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) i registerd for the bot software so after i set it up can i still log in to the bot account link on main page the link to farmville feed is it a group on facebook owend by boots cunningham if so i own that link jesse9705(jacunn) 01:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, you don't own the link. Ajraddatz Talk 01:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) well wats the link to i wont load proplerly 4 me is this the link http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=100927346614874 Update Pages... ...are finally DONE! *falls over* X.X Usakoi 04:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Weeeeeeee.... :D Ajraddatz Talk 04:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. - Thanks for making a more professional comment for me (Sprint Event). Sometimes I forget my role here...lol. Usakoi 04:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) the bot software i tried it my computer wont accept the data for some reason so i could just use this account to moniter for innaproraite contant Jesse9705bot 05:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that is fine. Thanks for your interest in the wiki! Hopefully we can get the bot stuff working at a later time. Ajraddatz Talk 14:26, March 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Protecting article comments In the current iteration, article comments can't be protected in any way, even if you protect the article. We've suggested the option to set comments to logged-in only, so perhaps in a future iteration it will be possible. It's still a work-in-progress. JoePlay (talk) 18:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good to hear. :) Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Article comments issues fixed Just in case you didn't already notice, The issues you mentioned (TOC on User or Talk pages, comments on redirect pages) have been resolved. Thanks again for the feedback. JoePlay (talk) 23:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Links in Warnings I tried to add links to the warning template to link the page on which the offence occurred. I managed to make it go wrong. As you're more competent at coding than I am, do you think you could have a look please? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Preloads Hi, I was wondering how those preloads on the create page are done. I want them for the german version. If you could leave a link to the explanation, that would be great. Ackermann 21:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Problem with "This page needs content" I think there is something wrong with those buttons, because yesterday different people added images to new pages, but in the souce code the " " I don't know if you have a solution or if it is a wikia problem. Ackermann 09:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia issue, I'll ask about it. Ajraddatz Talk 15:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) FarmVille Answers Hi Ajraddatz. I wanted to let you know I just made you the bcrat at Farmville Answers. Thanks for your offer to help with the answers wikis. Since Edricteo is the lead bcrat at the Mafia Wars Wiki, I made him the bcrat at MW Answers. Feel free to contact him with your offer to help out there. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 17:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC)